


Mr and Mrs Smith

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [20]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111
Kudos: 1





	Mr and Mrs Smith

Flashes of Jaune Arc in sunglasses and pulling his shirt over the gun in his trousers

Flashes of Cinder Fall in a white dress covering her knife

" **THEY THE WORLD'S MOST DEADLY ASSASSIN'S** " a deep voice saids

Juane uses a giant rocket launcher on the incoming convoy

Flashes of Cinder in a leather corset before propelling down from a building.

" **THEIR IDENTITIES ARE A SECRET** "

Door exploding

Jaune entering

And cinder aiming an assault rifle

" **EVEN FROM EACH OTHER** "

The two are seen brushing their teeth in the bathroom

"So how's work?" Jaune Asked

Cinder's fights a soldier

"We had a little trouble with the commission" she said as she served dinner.

"So how's the lab?" she asked

Scene shift to Jaune siting at a table with 3 other guy's

"What you looking for a job or something?" the guy at the door asked

"You are the job" he said shoot behind him then turning his two pistol's at the other's

"Had a few problems ourselves" he digs into the steak.

"You do something new?" "I added peas" cinder answers from across the table "ah peas"

"I love my wife but there are times" scene of Jaune playing the husband role, picking up the newspaper in his dressing gown, then washing the dishes with her and finally sitting down and making choking motions.

"There's this huge space between us and it just keeps filling up with everything we don't say to each other" scenes of them acting like a normal married couple from waking, dressing for work and going to sleep.

Cinder expertly shoots at the carnival gallery targets

"Looks like its government or something?" Cinder picks apart a laptop and watches Jaune on her screen

"You've just been identified by a competing agent" Jaune purposely drop the bottle of wine at her side and she catches it at the last second causing the two to stare at each other in silence.

"How are going to handle it?" a red headed man wearing a white suit, bowler hat and eyeliner "I'm gonna borrow this" Jaune answered picking up a sub machine gun.

The two dance with Jaune dipping her

" **NEXT SUMMER** "

"Sweet heart?" he asked wonder where she was as he aimed his handgun

" **LOVE** "

Cinder shoots at Jaune with her machine gun

**"GET'S LETHAL"**

"We have an unusual problem Cinder you obviously want me dead" the two tango as Jaune discreetly removes her small Kunai and throw's across the room.

"And I'm less and less concerned for you 're wellbeing" he runs the bullets shredding through the walls

"So what do we do?" he asked her as they sat at the table.

**"FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE BOURNE IDENTITIE"**

"Come on sweet heart come to daddy" he kicks her across the room and makes a come at me gesture with both his hands

She head butts him and kicks him into the glass cabinet "who's your daddy now"

" **JAUNE ARC** " a picture of the blond haired blue eyed professor before she slides across the room on his back wielding a pistol.

" **CINDER FALL** " the raven haired golden eyed beauty enters a code in the oven and out pops a draws of guns before she shuts them back in.

"You still alive baby?" she asked as she shot a massive hole in the wall with her shotgun.

Jaune makes fake groans of pain under the hole before returning fire though it.

The kitchen explodes with fire as cinder narrowly avoids the blast

Several action pact scenes of car chases, explosions and make out scene's of Jaune and Cinder

" **MR and MRS ARC** "

"DO you know that you're ticking?" an old man asked Jaune as he pointed to his coat while Cinder watches from a distance with an evil smirk on her face

Coming soon.


End file.
